


Beware The Wolves

by sarriathmg



Series: DickJay Week 2021 [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Big Bad Wolf Dick, Bunny Kink, Dark, Dick Grayson as Slade Wilson's Apprentice, Dick Grayson is Renegade, Dick Grayson is a bastard, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gags, Hentai, I have an animal features kink okay?, Intersex Omegas, Jason Todd is Robin, Kemonomimi, M/M, Needles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Underage Jason Todd, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, because bunny kink is a real thing okay??, bunny!Jason, god I'm a hentai artist, shut up, so much hentai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: As a bunny, Jason was always told to never stray away from his colonies.Or the wolves will find and devour him.The first chapter is minor world-building. The rest is PWP hentai manga with Wolf!Dick fucking into Bunny!Jason.Dickjay Week Day 4: Animal features/kemonomimi
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DickJay Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151744
Comments: 22
Kudos: 139
Collections: DickJay Week 2021, Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson





	1. Beware the wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [小心那些狼](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365077) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)
  * Inspired by [Kinktober 2020 👻🎃🍬🕷Happy Halloween!!!💀🍫🍭🕸🦇](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764540) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> The first part (chapter 1) is minor world-building and the second part (the rest) will be shameless PWP.
> 
> I have a kink for bunny Jason getting fucked. Don't shame me for it.
> 
> (Sorta inspired by [this kinktober piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764540/chapters/66275449))


	2. Prime Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny gets a good fingering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every work in the AO3 jaydick tag is fluffy coffee shop AUs or hurt/comfort, then I come in and be like what if... what if... if we fucked bunnies??? 👁👄👁
> 
> ...This is hentai. There's no other word for it.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comments are very appreciated!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/sarriathmg/) \- I post NSFW and triggering art on here, only follow if you're over 18!


End file.
